Wolfram's Beauty Tips
by Wizshan the Bloody Rose
Summary: Edited! Somehow we got into Wolfram's head and he told us about his beauty tips!
1. Prologue : Wolfram's Basic Beauty Tips

**Note** : Wolfram's Beauty Tips! Hahaha… This fic is what I called 'Thing-That-Wizshan the Bloody Rose-Write-After-Reading-Funny-Fics'. Hahahaha…. This fic not originally come out of my mind though… If you ever read 'Wolfram 101 Guide to Etiquette in Hallways' and 'KKM Very Secret Live Journals', you might found some similarities, so credits goes to the two writers…

Btw I just made a KKM wallpaper. If you want, go to my profile page.

**-o0o-**

My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the previous Maou, the 26th Demon Queen of Shin Makoku. This is my top secret journal, 'The Guide to Live the Pretty Boy Life' or for short, you can just call it 'Beauty Tips', written by me. If you ever read this journal, it means… somehow you managed to get inside my head. Yes, this journal is written inside my brain…

_Morning_

As you might already know, every morning I spend my time training my troops. But there are few critical things to do before that. I called it 'The Perfect Morning Ritual'.

Every morning I woke up with the sun shining warmly, making me feel content. Usually my fiancé woke up earlier than me, and that's not a good thing, because it will ruin the essence of perfect morning. You know how it feels when the one you loved is not by your side. Oh well, hugging his pillow is good enough (Sighed)… Now, on to the next step…

Next, take a bath, not just a quick bath, but a long indulging bath… It's essential to get a perfect morning. You need to pick your favorite scent. I chose wild roses, because it matches my beauty, and Yuuri seems to like it (naughty smiles). Don't forget to scrub and wash your hair, so you will look gleaming. Then dry your hair thoroughly, you don't want to look like a soaking cat. Oh, and don't forget to brush your teeth (Yuuri taught us to do this Earth-style).

After bath, put on your best outfit. For me it may be only the same cerulean uniform, but I always chose the one that don't have any wrinkles or stains, and have been stored in a dresser filled with potpourri, again with your favorite scent. I chose the scent from my mother's favorite flower, Beautiful Wolfram, because it goes well with the wild rose scent.

If you have curly hair like me, it's important to manage the smoothness. Combed your hair, make sure it will look shiny and smooth. Yes, I'm sure Yuuri will also like my beautiful hair (wide smile). You don't need any perfume, because it will only make you over-scented… Next, if you have a pale skin like me, don't forget your sun block lotion. I tried not to get tanned like Yuuri, Brother, Weller, and many others. Why? Because my pale skin is gleaming like a pearl, and that's beautiful enough. You need at least half an hour in front of a vanity mirror, and fifteen minutes in front of full size mirror to make sure you look perfect. If you have spare times, practice your '_bishounen-angelic-smile_'. If you are not a bishounen… Well, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?

Uh, ahem, (cough cough) I mean… If you are not a bishounen, well just practice your most angelic smile.

Breakfast is critical. If you're on a diet (well, I'm not…), you must eat your breakfast. It will give you energy to start the day. Everything the three maids cook usually perfect for breakfast. If you remember, the three maids cook something green for breakfast (the day after Shori got his maryoku and destroy the castle). If you're wondering… The breakfast is consist of mashed potato and spinach, all grown in Mazoku land, obviously. And for the drink, I prefer orange juice. Sometimes milk is also good, but once again, if you're on a diet, Mother (Miko) always said to drink low-fat milk.

Now, to gain beauty, you need to exercise. For me, I choose to do sword sparring with my troops. Weller and Yuuri chose to have a morning jog. I don't really like running, that's why I never joined them. To gain inner beauty, all mazokus must train their majutsu. Try to control your maryoku from your heart, not from your emotion. (Credits go to Shori of telling me this). If you don't have any signature majutsu, then make one. My signature move is the Fire Wolf. Practice your majutsu every morning.

_Day_

Shin Makoku's weather always perfect (unless Yuuri plays the Demon Flute…) and a good time for a short break. You don't want to get overworked. Usually at this time around, you can work on your hobby. Mine is painting. I paint near the balcony of my bedroom while watching Yuuri play baseball with Weller. If I'm not painting, then I just sit on the yard watching them play… I do this to keep Yuuri from cheating on me!!!!!

Uh, ahem… (clears throat). If Yuuri finished playing and get back to signing papers or studying, I will get back to train my troops again. If I have spare time, I will check on Yuuri. It's good for your inner beauty. If you cared about the one you loved, you will look beautiful no matter what! Anyway, day time is a bit boring for me, that's why sometimes I visit Yuuri (smiled brightly). Not much I had to say about day time. Just don't stay under the sun too long.

_Noon_

Before sunset, you can do your hobbies, or chat around with people you like. I spend my time reading a book to my daughter, Greta. Reading books is very good for beauty, but keep in mind, never read in a place with lack of lights. I obviously don't want to wear glasses like Shori and Gunter. Oh, and make sure you stay away from Anissina as far as you can. At noon, she finished her invention, and she will get a guinea pig to test her inventions of doom! I don't like running, but it's important to run for your life…

_Night – Dinner_

Dinner time is the perfect time for family bonding. Before you go to the dining room, make sure you already take a bath and dress properly. Don't eat too much, don't drink too much wine. Have someone you don't like at the dinner table? Well, for me it's a very big deal. At first I hate to sit in the same table as Weller, the half mazoku. I'll throw a fit for anything he said. Well, I found out that it's not good for beauty. If I get angry, I'll end up like Brother, having wrinkles in my beautiful bishounen face!

_Night – Bed Time_

Don't ever go straight to bed after your dinner, it will make you fat. Some essential things to do before go to bed:

Clean your face. All day long training troops under the sun sure will affect your beauty. Then, choose the best nightwear, something comfortable (and flattering for your fiancé… blushing). I always wear pale pink nightgown. Comfortable and brings out the beauty in me. Even when you're sleeping, you need to look the best.

Well, I guess that's all I have to say for now about my beauty tips… I have more, but as I said before… You need to get inside my head to know!

Until next time,

Wolfram von Bielefeld

Prince of Shin Makoku, Head of the very very secret Hot Boys Club

(now under Schnickledooger's management)

**-o0o-**

**Note : **This story is no longer one shot Please read next chapter.


	2. Episode 1 : Here Comes The Kawaii Maou

**Note** : Thanks to **Koji20-kun**, I decided to make this fics longer (not one shot)…

I will write tips for each anime episodes. This one is from the 1st time Wolfram appeared in the anime until the duel.

**Disclaimer** : I never wrote any disclaimer before, so here goes…

今日からマ王!, belong to Takabayashi Tomo.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the previous Maou, the 26__th__ Demon Queen of Shin Makoku. This is my top secret journal, 'The Guide to Live the Pretty Boy Life' or for short, you can just call it 'Beauty Tips', written by me. If you ever read this journal, it means… somehow you managed to get inside my head. Yes, this journal is written inside my brain…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Morning_

Good morning, and welcome to Wolfram's Beauty Tips. Today I just got message from my Brother, Gwendal von Voltaire, that a new Maou has arrived. Well, that new Maou sure is VERY VERY KAWAII with his black eyes and hair!!!

Speaking of Gwendal, let's start our first beauty tips of the day.

All pretty boys should maintain their good looks. Sure you don't want to have wrinkles like Brother, right? Mother always used her 'Anti-Aging-Cream-kun', one of Anissina's best inventions for girls. But I hate using that pinkish face cream (ugh, because it's not pink, it's green!). So the best way for me is drink a lot of water (especially because I train under the schorching sun of Shin Makoku…). This helps hydrate the skin, keeping it radiant (just like mine wide smile). Your skin is bound to be kept from being dry and cracked. That water from the skeleton fish lake sure is great! Better than any ordinary water! Next, consume lots of fresh fruits. Shin Makoku's fresh fruits are the best! You have to choose fruits that contain lots of water. I like oranges, full of Vitamin C and hydrate my skin enough and it's bright orange, round, cute, remind me of the sun, just like Yuuri… huh? clears throat Now, where were I? Oh yeah, fruits. Pick your favorite fruit.

_Dinner_

At dinner tonight, the kawaii Yuuri must've use a scent I hate for a perfume! Suddenly my anger boiled and ended up in me, the pretty boy ever lived, insult the kawaii boy! But the unexpected happen. The kawaii Yuuri slapped me across the left cheek yay! See, no one can resist the gorgeous charm of my pretty shining golden hair and my bishounen-angelic face! Too bad I was in temper-tantrum when the Maou proposed me, so I purposely drop a knife to challenge him on a duel, otherwise, this would be the happiest day ever for me! Anyway, what beauty tips can you get from this? Well, my cheek sure is burning after that kawaii black slapped me. Luckily he didn't leave any scratch on my porcelain skin. A packet of ice sure is good to cool off my burning cheek.

_Noon, Duel_

Still under the influence of Mother's orchid perfume that Yuuri used. The weather today is good for my beauty skin. The kawaii black draw a circle on the ground and rambling about something called sumo wrestling. OH MY… the kawaii just take off his clothes!! Hey, why is he pushing me?! OW! I just fell down on my cute butt! HOW DARE HE MAR THE HOT BOY! (summon fire wolf) Oops... I accidentally roast one of the maids…

The kawaii boy turning into The Real Demon King! SO MUCH MORE KAWAIIIIIII!!! Huh? What am I thinking? Oh no, these water dragons ruin my hair! Ugh, I lost the duel, but it's alright since I lost to a very very kawaii boy. Also, who can defeat a Justice Maou anyway? Now I need to wash my hair again…

(**a/n**: this part is from the manga, not the anime, because my KKM 1st cd have a scratch so I can't play it)

_Next three days_

It's been three days since I lost the duel, and mother scolded me for hours. Luckily I managed to get my hair done beautifully! Lucky for me I have the perfect pink shampoo and pink hair conditioner and pink comb and pink… Hey, the kawaii black awake! I told him about the trouble on the border town, and he jumped out of the bed to go there. That's a sheer idiocy! And he said it's none of my business! Argh, of course it's my business!

I give him my basic beauty tips: "Have something to eat and drink first! Put some clothes on and do something about your hair!" Haha, I'm getting good at these beauty tips! I managed to dress him and fix his kawaii black hair. Now he's as hot as me! (laugh). It is important for every pretty boy to look good anytime, anywhere!

Until next time,

Wolfram von Bielefeld

Prince of Shin Makoku, Head of the very very secret Hot Boys Club

(still under Schnickledooger's management)

**-o0o-**

**Note : **I don't know what fruits grow in Shin Makoku, so I just use normal fruits :D

Many fics author wrote that Wolfram likes orange juice, that's why I chose that his favorite fruit is orange

Btw I need a beta-reader for this fic (since my friend majoring English literature here too busy to help me and he doesn't like anime). Plz contact me. Btw, on on the shinsiroku page (novel characters), there is one character named Badwick. Who is he?


	3. Episode 8 to 10 : More beauty tips

**Note** : Starting from this chapter, Wolf will talk mostly about himself :D But he will still give few tips… And yes, Wolfram loves pink a lot…

On to CD no. 2: Episode 8: _The Conspiracy In The Moonlight_, Episode 9: The Stolen Treasure

Anyway, while writing this, I watch Miss Universe Pageant. Hey, Japan won! Double black won the pageant! Hahaha…

**Disclaimer** : 今日からマ王!, belong to Takabayashi Tomo.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the previous Maou, the 26__th__ Demon Queen of Shin Makoku. This is my top secret journal, 'The Guide to Live the Pretty Boy Life' or for short, you can just call it 'Beauty Tips', written by me. If you ever read this journal, it means… somehow you managed to get inside my head. Yes, this journal is written inside my brain…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Morning_

Ulrike said that Yuuri will be back today. Of course I need to look stunning! So I woke up earlier in the morning and wash my hair using Mother's new shampoo (it's pink!), then pick my best uniform, and then spray some wild rose-scented perfume, and then… Well, do every basic beauty things. And of course, practice my bishounen-angelic smile.

_Day_

Went to Shinou's Temple to pick up Yuuri. Aargh! He didn't even noticed how gorgous I am today! He's more interested at that 800 years old genshi miko! Screaaaam…!

Anyway… Looks like kawaii Yuuri had his own beauty tips: "You should go out and breathe some fresh air once in a while. Some light exercises is good for your health."

Good! Now my bishounen-ness starting to rub on him, even the wimp can give beauty tips! True indeed, you need to exercise so you can get into perfect shape of a bishounen laugh.

_Night_

Snuck into Yuuri's bed, wearing my most precious pink frilly pajamas (it's cute, comfy and pink! It's piiiiiinkk!!!). Gave him my best bihsounen angelic smile ever. Oh I'm really having fun teasing him! laugh Pretty boys must always look good everywhere they go, even when you want to go to sleep! Like I said earlier, the pink nightgown brings out my beauty!

_The Next Day_

Went inside dusty old treasure vault… Dust definitely not good for my beauty skin! Anyway, Stone of the Dragon King was missing so we need to search for it. Yuuri suddenly said:  
"Detective Shibuya Yuuri will solve this case!" then he wrote something in his language (wow, it's a beautiful writing!!)

Cursed Band of Celibacy stuck on Gunter's head. Lucky it didn't fell on me, otherwise that loud ringing would ruin my beauty… Although, even when I'm in pain, I must remain bishounen-perfect as always…

Yuuri got attacked by ninjas. Good timing to show off my gorgeous fire majutsu!Want to chase them when the ran away but stopped by Weller-kyo.

_Around midnight_

Went to city with Yuuri and Conrad. Kawaii black forced to wear a disguise along with red hair and brown contact lenses. Looking at his disguise made me want to accessorize too! Surely I will look gleaming and beauty like Mother if I accessorize a bit. laugh Too bad this is a duty, not a vacation… Kawaii Yuuri complained about his contact lenses, so I said if people find out his identity, it will cause a commotion… He looks adorably cute anyway…

**-o0o-**

**Note : **Sorry it's so short, but at least I updated. I'm getting this awful headache for almost two days straight and I can't concentrate writing… Sighed (I have low blood pressure so I often got headache…). I'll write some more after my headache gone… (looks like I need to call Gisela for this :D )


	4. Basics Again!

**Note** : This one is not from the anime… This is a part of Wolfram's general / basic beauty tips… I'll be writing those basics for reference in further chapters too before I write according to the anime episodes.

**Disclaimer** : 今日からマ王!, belong to Takabayashi Tomo.

**Beta-read** by : IceFireAngel

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the previous Maou, the 26__th__ Demon Queen of Shin Makoku. This is my top secret journal, 'The Guide to Living the Pretty Boy Life' or for short, you can just call it 'Beauty Tips', written by me. If you ever read this journal, it means… somehow you managed to get inside my head. Yes, this journal is written inside my brain…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Welcome to one of my basic beauty tips again.

Beauty is an essence. Looking beautiful means having more of the comforts in life. Looking beautiful means getting noticed. And who doesn't want to be noticed? The word 'beauty' is synonymous to CUTE, SMART, GORGEOUS, GOOD LOOKING, SEXY, STYLISH. And after all, BEAUTIFUL ahem is what we, the bishounens, are.

Here are some tips that will give you a noticeable personality from the crowd and will make your body healthy, sexy and overall beautiful. smiles widely

Like I said earlier, this is the MOST IMPORTANT thing to do. Drink 8 to 12 glasses of water everyday. When you travel, especially if you are a soldier like me, keep a water bottle with you… (and supplies of seasick medicine… ugh…)

Cut back on the calories; don't take food that is high on calories and low on nutrients. Nutrients are necessary to keep you healthy and can thus help in being beautiful. That's why I keep yelling at Doria, telling her not to cook anything that will make me fat! (except that delicious human-recipe soup… Greta likes it too)

Massage your body with milk. A natural moisturizer in the milk will keep your skin smooth and healthy. Oh, and remember to watch out for the label on the bottle carefully, you might pick the wrong one… The deadly wrong one… Don't ever pick anything labeled 'Cheri'… (or Anissina… or something with '-kun'… gets a sudden chill down the spine)

Take some rose petals, and grind them. Mix them with the cream on the top of milk. Shower after 10 minutes. But don't ever try to cut down Mother's red and white roses…

_Get your beauty sleep!_

No bishounen should ever have dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep! Even I, a proud soldier of Shin Makoku, can still get enough sleep for my beauty!

Here are some DOs and DON'Ts of sleeping…

**DO**

Keep regular hours for sleeping and waking.

Try conscious relaxation or meditation before bedtime. It helps calm the mind (or not… if you have Yuuri on the other side of the bed blushing)

Try reading a book. Yes, reading a book is my hobby yay!

Have some control of fire maryoku, so you don't have to get up to turn off or turn on those chandeliers…

**DON'T**

Exercise just before bedtime.

Try to sleep immediately after a meal.

Force yourself to sleep. It's a sure way of keeping awake!

suddenly feeling sleepy… Now, where has that kawaii Yuuri gone… It's bedtime already!!!

_Bishounen Fashion Tips_

Leisure Wear exists for boys too. And it definitely doesn't mean boxers and a t-shirt (ugh, it's soooo Earth…) Wearing comfortable and BEAUTIFULLY MADE clothes will make your time even more special because you'll feel much better in the right clothes. Linen probably is the best fabric for leisure wear. Pants or even better pajamas of linen teamed with shirts of soft cotton or t-shirts complete the look. Linen is available in a wide variety of colors and there's a lot to experiment with… Hey, wait a minute… Linen is certainly NOT the best fabric for royalty! (Ugh, Yuuri's Earth customs must've gotten into me…)

But personally, as you already know, I LOOOOVVEEE my pink nightgown! And I LOOOOOVVVEEE Yuuri's Earth clothes that I borrowed! makes a very very happy face

Until next time,

Wolfram von Bielefeld

Of course I'm the Hottest BISHOUNEN in the WORLD (both Shin Makoku and Earth!)

**-o0o-**


	5. Episode 21&22 : I'm Cuter!

**Note** : Episode 21: _The Dangerous Visitor_. Episode 23: _The Man of Fate_.

**Disclaimer** : 今日からマ王!, belongs to Takabayashi Tomo.

Thanks for my beta-reader, **IceFireAngel**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the previous Maou, the 26__th__ Demon Queen of Shin Makoku. This is my top secret journal, 'The Guide to Living the Pretty Boy Life' or for short, you can just call it 'Beauty Tips', written by me. If you ever read this journal, it means… somehow you managed to get inside my head. Yes, this journal is written inside my brain…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Morning_

Another beautiful morning….or maybe NOT!

That wimp took a jog again this morning with Weller and here I am, still in my pink nightgown with pink ribbons (Yay! Pink!), getting a scolding from Günter for sleeping in Yuuri's bed again.

Then all of a sudden Dakaskos came in and said "A person is here who calls herself… I mean, she is claiming that she is Heika's illegitimate child!"

WHAAAAAAAATTT!

Oh great, another morning beauty session interrupted! Guess I can't pamper myself this morning!

I strangled Yuuri, Günter fainted, and Conrad plainly explained what an 'illegitimate child' is.

I went out to see the girl. Brunette hair and brown eyes? Cute! I can't wait to tell her my SUPER BEAUTY TIPS! speak with Cheri's tone

Eh? Huh? Waaaiiit! Why did that girl attempt to kill Yuuri?!?!?!

Glad Weller can stop her… _Huh, show off…_ Well, I can stop her myself, but it would ruin my pretty pink nightgown.

_After that…_

I changed into my uniform (which had been perfectly prepared: clean and smooth!) then checked on Yuuri who twisted his ankle. Lucky his injury is nothing serious.

_And after that…_

Went with Yuuri and Weller to the famous Schildkraut's hot spring! Of course I'm excited (even though it's in human territory) ! A hot spring is certainly the best place to help yourself become more beautiful! You will look rejuvenated and fresh after soaking in a hot spring!

Excited… yes… but… AARGH! Stupid seasickness! throwing up

_On the large ship_

Well, what's with that humongous luggage Yuuri's carrying? It's so not the bishounen type of luggage! watching Yuuri open the luggage and saw the little girl

WHAAAATTT!?

_Evening_

I REALLY need to get some sleep… Stupid seasickness… Oh, by the way, before I drift off to sleep, I must give you one beauty tip! It's about travel sleepwear! If you are traveling, especially have to spend the night inside a ship, choose the most convenient and comfortable sleepwear. If you haven't noticed, I didn't wear my pink frilly nightgown with ribbons. Instead, I wore a simple nightdress, salmon pink with blue lace. OH I'M SO PRETTY!

Eh… Uhm.. Ahem… cough cough

Well, anyway I bought a new children's nightwear yesterday and finally got a chance to see that little girl wearing it! OH I'm really good at this! Even I can make girls pretty! feeling proud of self

Very very cute PINK sleeveless nightdress with pink ribbon laces. PERFECT!

_In Schildkraut_

Two girls hitting on Weller! What?! I'm waaaaay cuter than he is! I'm waaaaay cuter than anyone! (well, except for kawaii Yuuri, I guess…)

Well, who cares… I don't like girls anyway… But still… I'm CUTER and PRETTIER!

_Hot spring_

You have to wear a bathing suit! That's the rule of this hot spring. Of course you have to choose the perfect color and match your complexion! Mine? Blue. A beautiful sky blue! (yes, not pink, because there is no pink bathing suit in this place…)

_In the dead of night_

Weller woke me up. Yuuri and that little girl named Greta disappeared!

Argh, where has that wimp gone!? Now I have to RUN around searching for them! Gyah I hate running…

Anyway, I ran to the dock, trying to find Yuuri, but suddenly I felt a death-glare coming from the ship! Nah it's not Brother's death-glare…

Who was that person wearing a mask anyway? Can't believe I got defeated by him! Well, at least I'm still CUTER than him!

_After that…_

Met Hyscliff along the way. OUCH WHAT A BRIGHT HEAD! feels blind for a few seconds

Now why can't I get very very shiny skin like him? Hmm, maybe I should add more Vitamin E to my beauty supplies list…

Until next time,

Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld

I am STILL the HOTTEST BISHOUNEN!

**-o0o-**

**Note : **Yes, I know.. I know… another short chapter… I can't write longer for this fic because I have to stick to the original anime. Hehe… Gomen. Review please


End file.
